


Playdate

by mtjester



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flatmate AU, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtjester/pseuds/mtjester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the HSWC prompt:<br/>Dirk ♦ Nepeta, Dirk ♥ Equius</p><p>An AU where Nepeta is always trying to hook up her flatmate with her moirail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdate

Dirk kept his finger pressed against the doorbell even though he could hear voices inside that sounded aware of his presence. Nepeta and her strange flatmate were exchanging words in the way Dirk had come to recognize as their unique dynamic, which sounded a little too close to the squabbling of a married couple, even though Nepeta seemed horrified by the idea. Dirk released an impatient sigh as the bickering continued, pressing his finger onto the doorbell even harder. After another second, the deeper of the voices grew louder and the door opened. Equius stood in the doorway, his muscular frame taking up most of the narrow hallway. Dirk’s eyes swept over his impressive physique, and he could only imagine what Equius’s eyes were doing behind his own sunglasses. Neither of their faces betrayed anything.

After an awkward beat of hesitation, Equius moved to the side as though to allow Dirk to pass. “Please come in,” he said. Dirk surveyed the small gap between his chiseled abs and the wall with a raised eyebrow.

“After you,” he said instead of trying to push through the tiny space. Equius nodded and turned, leading the way down the hall. He gestured into the living room, waiting for Dirk to go in before continuing down the hall to the bathroom.

“Your aberrant human moirail is here,” Dirk heard him say. He couldn’t hear Nepeta’s waspish reply.

Equius wandered into the living room and stood by the doorway, and Dirk knew he was watching him get comfortable on the couch behind those sunglasses. They were broken in a way that made Dirk cringe. Who would treat their sunglasses so poorly and then have the audacity to continue wearing them? He and Equius eyed each other as the moments ticked by until a click announced Nepeta’s emergence from the bathroom.

“Dirk!” she said, bounding into the room and relieving the awkward tension. She jumped on him, landing like a heavy sack in his lap. “Were you getting along?” she asked, looking at Equius over her shoulder. Dirk couldn’t see her expression, but Equius’s cheeks colored blue.

“We were existing within the same area,” he said.

“So yeah?” Nepeta grinned and turned back to Dirk, who cocked an eyebrow at her. She wagged hers in return. “You should start up a conversation next time, because I know you have a lot in common. Oh, but I have some bad news, Dirk!”

“You don’t look like you have bad news.”

“It’s not that bad. I just have to go pick up some things I left at Terezi’s house. But we were going to make fish for dinner, and I might be gone a while...” She looked at him with an exaggerated pout, and he sighed.

“You want me to make the fish?”

“Would you do that for me?”

“It wasn’t an offer, I was just asking if that was what you wanted me to do.”

He heard Equius release a quick burst of air from his nose in what sounded like a short laugh, and Nepeta rolled her eyes. “Yes, that’s what I want you to do, and I’m going to purrtend it was an offer, so now you’re in charge of dinner! You and Equius can work together.” She looked over her shoulder at Equius again, this time with only a playful glance.

“Does Equius know how to cook?” Dirk asked. “I’m more of a pizza roll kind of guy myself.”

“You both build robots,” she said, rolling off his lap. “How hard can it be for you?”

“How gourmet of a fish are we talking? You’re not going to come back and turn into Gordon Ramsey on us over this fish, are you?”

“Who’s Gordon Ramsey?” 

“Never mind, it’s a stupid human joke.” 

“Just do your best! It’s in the hunger trunk, and I put the recipe on the door.”

“The hunger trunk is the fridge, right?”

“See?” Equius said, entering the conversation. “Even your human knows the proper name for the refrigerator.”

“Oh good, another thing you two have in common!” Nepeta said with something like triumph. Equius’s cheeks colored again, and she winked. “Maybe he’s not so unrefined as you thought.”

“I will be in my respiteblock,” he said, turning to leave. Nepeta made a noise of distress and pounced onto him, grabbing his muscular arm.

“You have to help him with the recipe!” she said, tugging him back into the room. “It’s written in Alternian, so he can’t read it!”

“How lovingly contrived,” Dirk said.

“I agree.”

“Good! Keep agreeing with him! You have to work together. I’m going now, so that fish had better be done when I get back, seeyouDirkbye!”

With that, she bolted from the living room and out the front door. Equius crossed his arms and cleared his throat, the blue on his cheeks deepening as Dirk sat wordlessly on the couch, examining him. “Shall we start?” he asked.

“We’re going to ruin this fish.”

“I don’t believe she cares about the fish.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Dirk pulled himself off the couch and walked towards Equius, brushing against his arm as he passed him on his way to the kitchen. He turned. “Are we going to do this or what?”

“Uh...yes. Let’s.” Equius let his arms fall to his sides as he followed Dirk into the kitchen.

 


End file.
